


Love at the Point of a Dagger

by Bandshe



Series: Selene's Story [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll start off by saying this is one of my weakest stories. It was more difficult than I anticipated when writing Zevran. I'll most likely return every now and then to adjust it. Maybe. There is a tie in to Forbidden Love. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3466592/chapters/7607858</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love at the Point of a Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usagibean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagibean/gifts).



> I'll start off by saying this is one of my weakest stories. It was more difficult than I anticipated when writing Zevran. I'll most likely return every now and then to adjust it. Maybe. There is a tie in to Forbidden Love. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3466592/chapters/7607858

Selene sat on a log with Odin sleeping at her feet. “What do you want Zevran?”

“Oh, I’ve become that easy to sense? I’ve lost my touch. I suppose I should work on sneaking up behind you, no?”

“Maybe I can teach you a few things.” She said in a flirtatious manner. Selene was never the flirting type, well one time, and despite the moments of pleasure she derived from it, it wasn’t meant to be.Around Zevran that was another matter, she couldn’t help it.

“Oh Commander I don’t think there is anything you can teach me that I don’t already know.” Zevran said proudly.

“We don’t know unless we try.”

“Are you flirting with me Commander?” Zevran asked feigning shock.

“Possibly. Don’t tell me that you’re not enjoying it?”

“Oh no Commander, I’m enjoying every moment.” he said sheepishly.

“Come, sit next to me. I like the quiet, or as much quiet as one can get with a snoring dwarf. I think now is a great time for us to talk.” Selene wanted to get to know Zevran more. She knew there was more than a hired assassin there.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m not the best at talking, I’m more a man of action as it were.” Zevran laughed.

“It’s ok, I’m pretty persuasive.” Selene looks at the campfire before continuing. “Zevran, why did you stay and more importantly, why haven’t you killed me in my sleep?”

“So serious all of a sudden? I liked you more when you were teasing me.”

“There’s still time.” Selene teased.

“Well, to tell you the truth, I’ve been looking for a way out of the Crows, you gave me that opportunity. You could’ve killed me and I would’ve gotten the same opportunity, but then I’d be dead and you’d be lonely. I haven’t killed you because then I’d be lonely.”

Selene glared at him.

“I take it you’re not much for tasteless jokes then. I haven’t killed you because I’m not interested in it. There isn’t anything to gain from such an act. You’re to get rid of this darkspawn mess. What fool would kill you and let that happen?”

“Obviously the fool that hired you.” Selene leaned forward indignantly. Just the thought of that traitor still out there in the open while her and Alistair had to hide made her want to kill someone, preferably Loghain.

Zevran felt unwelcome and started to get up.

“Where do you think you’re going Zevran?” Selene said still looking at the fire.  
“You seemed upset. It was what I had said and I’m sorry. I’m not used to having a normal conversation that doesn’t lead into assassination or sex or both, usually both when I’m involved.”

“Sit back down, there is more I require from you.” Selene never once looked away from the flames.

“Yes, my dear?”

“I need someone to spar with. I don’t want to do it with Leliana because she’ll talk my ear off.” Selene realized really quickly how that whole phrase could’ve been taken the wrong way.

“Really? I’d love to see you two ladies sparring. Nothing like two beautiful women getting dirty, all covered in mud, mmm.” Zevran tilts his head back, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

“Zev, you know damn well what I meant.” 

“Yes, you just seem so serious, I figured I’d brighten up that darkness hanging over you.” Zevran sat back down looking at her.

“Grab your daggers. Meet me in the woods.” Selene goes into her tent and grabs the daggers she pulled from a darkspawn. She was a bit rusty with her daggers, she hadn't had any practice since her sparring partner and her were separated. She knew that once she got back into the swing of things, she'd be back to her normal self. She was taught in the Circle, but she wasn't going to let Zevran know that. Thankfully she was still proficient with her throwing knives.

Selene was the first one in the woods. She’d love to be able to climb the trees, but she never had any experience due to being locked up in the Circle her whole life. She heard the bushes rustling and by instinct she shot a ball of fire in the direction.

“Be careful my dear Warden, you may kill someone like that.” Zevran managed to dodge the fireball.

“Can you blame me Zevran? You’re an assassin after all and I’m sure you’re not the only one after me.”

“I guess you’ll hold that over my head for the rest of our lives, no?” Zevran winked.

“No.” she said staring him down.

“Well then, what is it you want me to help you with?”

Selene walked up to him seductively. “My tension. I’m awfully tense and sore all over. I just need to keep my mind off of things.” She grabs Zevran’s hand placing it on her shoulder. “Can you feel it? I’m practically hard as a rock.”

Zevran wasn’t sure what she was up to, but whatever it was was turning him on. “Yes, that makes the both of us then. A massage later, Warden?”

“Maybe.” She pulls out her daggers. “I want you to teach me how to use these.”

Zevran backs away, he knows when he’s being used, but he didn’t care. She was beautiful and strong. She clearly didn’t mind being alone with the man hired to kill her, so she was either trusting, brave, or foolish; possibly all three.

“I think it’s rather unfair for you to be using daggers. If things don’t go well during our session you’ll set me on fire.”

“I promise that you don’t have to worry about me setting you on fire. I just want to be prepared that is all. Too many mages are weak without the use of their staff. Our range isn’t as long without our staffs. In a confined space I want to rely on other things.”

“I understand. Well, first you have to hold them the right way. Don’t grab the hilt so tight, just enough to have a good grip, but not too loose either. Your blade can be easily taken from you if you don’t have a good and balanced grip. Your stance, that matters as well.” Zevran walks up behind her adjusting her form. His breath warm on her neck. Selene’s body trembled at the sudden warmth he provided her.

“That’s it Warden, you have a great form.” Zevran stood back admiring her. “The whole point of a rogue is to be able to sneak up from behind someone. Getting close enough to go in for the kill, but not too close or you’ll be made.”

“From behind you say?” Selene caught the innuendo.

“Yes, do you know how to break free from a choke hold my dear Warden?”

“Not get into one in the first place.” Selene answered sarcastically.

“You’re a difficult student.”

“I thought you liked a challenge.” Selene kept antagonizing him.

Zevran wasn’t able to handle the teasing. He was becoming frustrated.

“Well, I’m going to sneak up behind you and put you in a choke hold and see if you can break free.” At this point Zevran just wanted to be close enough to seduce her. “Ok, I won’t apply to much pressure. Just try to break free.” He gets behind her and whispers in her ear, “Are you ready?”

His breath sends shivers through her body. She swallows hard,“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Selene said breathing in deeply waiting for him to make his move.

Zevran grabs her from behind and instinctively she burns his arm. “Brasca! You truly are a bad student and a bad liar.”

“Zevran, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” Selene approached him, he backed away from her. 

“Zevran, come here. Let me see your arm.”  
“My dear you’re no healer.” Zevran gave her his arm. 

She pulls him close, their faces close enough for a kiss. “Zevran, I wanted you to teach me to use the daggers, clearly I can break free from a choke hold. Besides if you’re ever behind me again…” she leans over and whispers in his ear “…it’s because I want you there, and I won’t attempt to break free.”

“My lady, you tease me.” Zevran felt himself rise. “It’s getting a bit late for this sparring.” he looks up at the sky.

“You’re right, but there are always other things that can be done this late at night.” she allows her hand to travel past Zevran’s waist and towards his now very obvious erection. Zevran pulls her in closer, his body is aching for hers. 

“What do you intend to do Warden?”

The two were face to face waiting for the other to make a move. Selene could feel his erection pressed up against her. She moved her hands up through his hair. She smiled at him, brought him closer, his hands on her hips.

“I want you to give me that massage you mentioned earlier.” Selene broke free of his grip and walked away with her daggers and his.

“Wait? How did you get my daggers?” Zevran watched her sway her hips as she walked away.

“You let me get too close to you sweetheart. I’ll be waiting in my tent.”

“Maker.” He looked down at his erection that refused to subside.

Zevran walked back to camp hoping that his weapons were back in his tent, he was actually trying to avoid Selene at this point. He was normally in control of the seduction, but she was a tease, she was amazing. He walked into his tent and not only were his daggers in his tent, but so was Selene.

“I figured you wouldn’t dare go to my tent to fetch your daggers so I decided to personally deliver them.” She smiled at him.

“You’re too kind Warden.”

“It’s no big deal. What is a man without his sword?” she gave him a smirk.

“Naked of course madam.” Zevran smiled at her not realizing he opened himself for more torture.

“Then why are you still wearing your armor?”

“Warden Commander I-I need to get some rest and I think you should too. Long day ahead of us tomorrow. Killing darkspawn, running from more darkspawn and all sorts of fun, no?”

“You’re right Zev. I’m getting pretty tired. Thanks for entertaining me when it came to using daggers.” Selene got up changing her tone as if nothing had happened at all. “If I do want to spar again some time, will you do me the honor?”

“Yes Commander, I’ll do anything for a pretty woman as yourself.” he was finally relaxed.

Selene chuckled, “Anything? Who’s a bad liar now?”

She headed back to her tent leaving Zevran a total mess. He had finally found his match and at that moment he was conflicted about whether or not he should’ve just ran off instead of requesting to join her. That night was one of the most difficult nights for him.

The next morning everyone ate and gathered their belonging. Zevran walked towards Leliana.

“The Warden Commander, how is she around everyone?”

“Why do you ask Zevran? Is she threatening you? She tends to be wary of people. Which surprised me when she was so quick to recruit you. I’d be careful, she’s wily.”

“So…I’m as good as dead if I spend any time alone with her?” Zevran wanted clarification.

“Maker Zevran, did you actually believe me?” Leliana laughed.

“No, of course not. I just wanted to see if she was giving me special attention, being that I’m so handsome.” Zevran played off his gullibility.

The whole day Selene acted as if she never made any advances towards him. He was puzzled by her coldness. Every time he’d approach her she’d walk off as if she didn’t see him.

This went on for days before he lost confidence. _I do not know what I was thinking. She is using my game against me. She’s a smart one._

That night was just like all the others. Zevran listened to Oghren’s bad jokes and refused his attempts to get him to drink his “family recipe”. 

“No, my dwarven friend, I’m trying to remain sober, it helps with killing.” Zevran looks over at Selene who is scratching Odin’s belly. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. No one ever really talks to him, outside of Oghren who was more curious about his lifestyle and not so much for anything else. He had shared some thought provoking conversations with Sten, but he wasn’t as fun as he'd hoped. The tall and stoic type always has the best stories, but apparently Sten refused to share any of them, preferring to make him feel inadequate. And Alistair, well it seemed that every time Alistair made eye contact with him, he wanted him dead. 

Zevran stood up and went into his tent. Selene stood up following him.

“Zevran?”

“Yes Warden?”

“Why are you headed to bed so early?”

“No one seems to be interested in holding a conversation with me. And Alistair, I think he wants me dead. Understandable I’d have to say.” Zevran rummaged through his sack.

“They’re just suspicious. You have to prove that you’re not a threat and considering your background it may be difficult. You do seduce people after all. If they see that I can be seduced then they fear for my fate. You understand right?” Selene’s voice was soft and comforting, something Zevran wasn’t used to.

“Yes, Warden Commander.”

“I may be up for another attempt at sparring if you’re game. I’ll be in the woods playing target practice.”

“My dear that is very dangerous for a novice.”

“If you can manage how hard could it be?”

“Oh you wound me.” Zevran grabs his chest feigning injury.

Selene walks off into the woods with her daggers. Each day she collects new ones. Each set better than the last. Some she gives to Leliana and Zevran, and the others she kept for herself. Leliana asked her why she even bothered.

“You aren’t really that interested in learning.”

“Leliana, I already know how to use them.” she said with a devilish grin on her face.

“How? When?” Leliana wondered when she had the time while in the Circle.

“I had someone who taught me a few things. One hand washed the other. We experimented with a few moves. I think it paid off. He knew what he was doing. Unfortunately, the Knight Commander and the Grand Enchanter caught us and we had to stop. I got conscripted shortly after that. I hope he’s still in the Circle. We were pretty close.”

“Well, we are headed to the Circle soon, maybe you’ll see him.” Leliana said optimistically. 

Selene looked away. “I don’t know if it would be wise for us to catch up. I feel that I ruined his chances of a promotion down the line because of our recklessness.” Selene was conflicted about going to the Circle. She knew she had to, but she didn’t want to face the consequences of her actions only months prior; consequences she would’ve had to live with if she hadn’t consumed the darkspawn taint.

Selene took some throwing knives that were given to her as gifts when she was in the Circle. She wasn’t allowed gifts, but they were snuck in. It was a gift for her proficiency with the daggers. She drew a target on a log that she managed to lift up. She threw the knives at the log angrily, each one hitting it’s mark. She’d walk to the log collect them and start over. Soon tears rolled down her cheeks while she threw the knives. Before she knew it she was on her knees crying into her hands.

“My dear!” Zevran ran to her. “What is the matter? Is this log giving you trouble? Do you want me to take it out? It’s not really my type so sleeping with it is out of the question.” Zevran moved her hair out of her face. He lifted her chin, looking sympathetically into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he felt it wasn’t the right time.

Selene wiped her tears. “I was just thinking of my past. I ruined someone’s life in the Circle. I got lucky and became conscripted, he wasn’t so lucky. I also have been lying to you.”

“What is it my dear?” Zevran wiped some more tears that continued to fall.

“I know how to use daggers. I was taught while at the Circle, it was in secret. So you can see why I feel bad for the one who taught me.”

“My dear, if you don’t want to do this then let me know. We can always do it tomorrow night.” Zevran rubbed her back.

“No, I came here with the intention of being alone with you for some sparring and that’s going to happen.” Selene stands up wiping down her pants. She never liked the robes, so she wore some light leather pants and a leather top, one that Zevran loved on her.

“So, you seem to know what you’re doing, I think we should actually start sparring seriously.” Zevran insisted.

“Of course. I need a distraction.”

“Is that all I am to you beautiful?”

“You’re more.” She smiled at him.

Zevran took a deep breath and charged at her. Selene dodged him, tripping him in the process. Zevran fell hard, his pride was hurt, but not enough that he would’ve given up. He saw her hand reach down to help him up. This was his chance. He pulled her down and straddled her, placing a dagger at her throat. Her face tinged a beautiful shade of red. Zevran would later call it the “color of a beautiful rose before you cut it.” Selene figured she’d play dirty. While he had her pinned he lifted her hips rubbing them up against Zevran’s groin. 

“Oh you saucy minx.” Zevran pressed the dagger closer to her throat while he lifted himself to avoid her attempts. The more the knife pressed at her neck the more turned on Selene became, it could’ve been her projecting her previous experience, but she always got turned on by sparring with swords or daggers. There was an intimacy about it, it made her want to be closer, to know her life was at the mercy of someone else’s sword.

“Harder Zevran, you’re being too gentle with me.” She managed to grab his arm, and using her weight flip him. She pressed his dagger to his neck. “Doesn’t feel that dangerous, does it? There is no fear, no passion, lust, none of those. You have to mean it, when you press your dagger to my throat.”  
Zevran was getting turned on. He admitted he always loved the rush that he got from a good battle, the chase, it would usually end up with him in a whore house relieving any tensions from said encounters.

Selene straddled him, he attempted to use the same tactics on her, but she just reciprocated. The two were sweating, breathing heavily and ready for more than a little knife play. Selene bent over for a kiss, but instead nicked his throat. She allowed Zevran to push her off.

“Warden you won’t win this battle.” Zevran jumped up, taking out his other dagger.

Selene smiled spinning her daggers in her hands. “Who said I’m playing to win?”

Zevran’s palms moistened as his body burned up hoping for a good payoff. 

He charged at her again, not learning from his previous move. She dodged him, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back as she slammed him up against a tree.

“I’m beginning to think that you’re doing this on purpose.”

“Doing what Warden?”

“Getting yourself in a position where I’m in charge.”

“Hah, you mistake me for clever. I go with my instincts darling.”

Selene presses him closer to the tree. “Zevran, you’re in a very vulnerable position right now. Would you rather have the “upper” hand?”

“I’m beginning to think you’re hitting on me.” Zevran tried using his charm on her. Selene was over being charmed. All her past frustrations would be taken out on him.

Selene let go of his arm and backed away, only enough to allow for him to turn around before pinning him again. She put her dagger at his throat, it’s blade resting on the cut she had given him. He winced in pain, but at the same time found himself incredibly aroused. Selene moved closer, pressing her body up against him, feeling his erection through her pants. She could no longer hold off on going in for her prize, she dropped the dagger and kissed him hungrily. The two felt the rush of pleasure surging through their bodies. 

They fought each other for control until Selene allowed Zevran to win. He had used his dagger to cut through her pants and top. She spun her around pushing her against the tree. He stood behind her pressing up against her. He was still moderately dressed, but what he planned to do to her didn’t require him to be naked. He spread her legs with his and pressed up against her whispering in her ear, “Tell me Warden, have you ever felt the fingers of an assassin?”

She shook her head unable to speak.

“I think it’s about time you do.” He plunged his fingers into her sex. She moaned out, as she did he cupped his hand over her mouth.

“Shhh, my sweet, or they’ll think I’m killing you.” his voice sweeter than nectar. 

She pushed her ass closer to him allowing him space to move his arm around her waist for better access to her in the front. He ventured down to her sex, spreading her lips with his fingers with such proficiency that there was no doubt in her mind that he was a rogue. The way he used his fingers, she knew he had used a bow, the way he delicately rubbed her as if he was stroking the fletching of an arrow before releasing it. He bit her shoulder as she pressed her ass against him. He took his left hand and grabbed her neck lifting her chin up so he could have better access to it. He sucked on her neck leaving his mark. His “mark of the assassin” as he’d call it. Her breathing deepened.

“Can I trust that you’ll stay in this position?” Zevran asked her.

“Yes, master assassin.” she mocked him a bit.

“Such a naughty kitten you are.” He pulled his fingers from her sex, “suck on them.”

She took his fingers in her mouth as she was instructed. He took his other hand and grabbed her breast. Soon he felt her stop sucking on his fingers.

“Cut me Zev.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Take your dagger and cut me. A small one on my back. Do it slowly.” She begged.

Zevran was wary of her command. He wasn’t sure if she knew what she was in for. 

“Slip a few fingers in while you’re at it. I’ll position myself to help you out.”

“Selene, do you know what you’re asking of me. It will hurt.”

“And it will feel great. Now, do it!”

Zevran was ready to remove his clothes and just take her despite her request. He moved back and with his right hand he took his dagger and slowly cut her back from he spine to her hip. Nothing deep, but enough to draw blood. He slipped his fingers of his left hand inside, it was an awkward position, but he was doing what he was told. As he cut her, he felt her getting wetter. He couldn’t believe it was having that affect on her.

“Mi amor I can’t continue this.” he let the dagger fall, her blood on it dripping onto the ground. “I have to remove some of my armor. I feel it’s not fair for you to be the one enjoying all the fun.”

Selene dropped her shoulders and turned around. That’s when he saw her waist. She had two scars on her abdomen.

“Hmm, it seems that my kitten has done this before.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Not at all, just curious as to how it happened.” Zevran approached her lightly running his fingers over her scars, sending shivers through her body.

“It was pure accident. It was during one of my sessions. I fell on my friend as he crossed the blades and as you know, a mage’s robes aren’t great protection.” But like before she lied, those scars were from the Circle, but they weren't attached to any happy memories.

“Hmm.” Zevran wasn’t buying it, but they were very sexy on her. “You should show them off more often.”

“I rather have you focused when we’re trying to fight for our lives.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

Selene walked up to him and started to disrobe him. He lifts her chin delicately and kisses her softly and deeply. Selene’s breasts pushed up against his leather harness. Their fingers running through each other’s hair. It felt as if they were spinning, before Zevran knew it he was naked and Selene was on her knees.

“Not when I’m standing, I’ll collapse on you.” He laid down on the ground, he didn’t care how dirty he got because it was worth it.

Selene went in between his legs and started sucking him off. She took in all of his shaft. He felt it going down her throat, very rarely had he come across a lover that could do it and he was happy that his Warden Commander was willing and able to do it. Occasionally she’d come up to tease his member’s head with her tongue. Zevran has had many lovers, but it seemed that she’d be the best one so far.

“Selene, oh my, how about we switch this up? I derive much of my pleasure from satisfying my lovers.”

She moved to the side letting him move out from under her.

“Your turn.” He smiled.

She lay on her back and he spread her legs. He kissed his way down from her scars to her sex while he plunged his fingers into her. Her back arched in pleasure, as she did so Zevran pulled her closer to him. His tongue finally reaching it’s destination, he traced circles around her clitoris before pressing on it with his tongue, it didn’t take much for her to climax after that. He continued pleasuring her, sucking on her clitoris seemed to work the best on her. Her juices flowed out of her like a waterfall. Zevran licked them up, not wanting to waste any part of her pleasure.

“What say we finally finish this, kitten?”

“Yes. Oh Zevran, please.” She begged exhausted from her orgasm. 

“Are you able to get on your knees or would you rather stay in this position?” Zevran asked her while rubbing her breasts. 

“I’m up for a change in positions.”

Zevran watched her get on her knees. 

“Alright kitten, I’ll be gentle.” he leaned whispering to her.

“Are you insane Zevran? I want you to fuck me, not make love to me.” Selene said annoyed.

“My dear…” Zevran thrust in deeply causing Selene to scream out. “…this is me making love. You don’t want to see what I consider fucking. Now my pet, you must remain silent so we avoid a very awkward situation later on.”

“Then Zev, I expect to get a good fucking from you at one point.”

“You have my word.” Zevran said plunging deeper into her. Selene squealed biting back her screams. Zevran went in harder and continued on faster.

“Oh Maker. It’s been so long. Zevran, I want more. Tell me this won’t…OOOOH, end.”

Zevran laughed. Seeing her beg was a welcomed change to having her push everyone around. If only everyone could see her like this. The thought of it alone caused him to finish in her. Before she had the opportunity to roll over, he grabbed her by her waist pulling her in again. He kissed her all along her spine. Each little kiss caused her body to tremble. She was still coming down from her orgasm and she could barely deal with any physical touch. She was so sensitive and so satisfied. The two lay together looking up at the trees.

“You know, I never had the opportunity to climb trees because I was trapped in the Circle.”

“One day I’ll get around to teaching you. If we’re ever able to tear ourselves away from each other. So kitten, you said it’s been too long, how long has it been?” Zevran pried. 

“Months. It was a difficult time and it was a very bad end. There were some painful revelations and well, maybe I’ll share them with you at some point. Right now, they hurt too much.”

Zevran moved his arm under her head and pulled her in for a warm embrace. “Mi amor, I think you’ll need some clothes.”

Selene looks at him smiling, “Not yet Zev, one more round before we return.”

“As much as I’d love to, after your scream I think it’s best for us to go back to the camp soon. I’ll go fetch you some clothes.” Zevran gets dressed making his way back to camp. When he returned Selene was asleep. “Well, I guess I’ll be sleeping out here then. Zevran placed some of the furs he grabbed from his tent and he covered them both and fell asleep embracing his Warden Commander.


End file.
